leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ecruteak Gym
The Ecruteak Gym (Japanese: エンジュジム Enju Gym) is the official Gym of Ecruteak City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Morty. s who defeat him receive the . In the games In and Generation IV, the won't be able to challenge the Ecruteak Gym when they first arrive in Ecruteak City. An elderly man will force the player out of the Gym, telling the player that Morty is with Eusine at the Burned Tower, searching for signs of the Legendary beasts. As soon as the player has awakened , , and , Morty will return to the Gym, allowing it to be challenged. The elderly man will then assume his normal position outside the Burned Tower. Generation II In , the Ecruteak Gym has an invisible floor which can cause many problems for someone who doesn't know what they are doing. The body of Morty's Gym is a dark pit. If a challenger steps in the wrong place, they will be sent back to the beginning of the path. Trainers appear to float in the air, standing on an invisible floor. A challenger able to navigate along the invisible floor using trial and error can safely reach Morty and challenge him. A field based on the Gym also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. Generation IV In , the Ecruteak Gym has changed significantly. Flames light up some dim patches within the Gym. While there is still one path to Morty, sections are lit up, revealing Trainers that must be battled in order to reach the Gym Leader. In addition, when a Trainer is defeated, the lights will go out at the section where the player is standing on, forcing them to navigate through the dark patch with the help of their memory. Appearance |colorlight= |genII=Ecruteak Gym GSC.png |genIV=Ecruteak Gym HGSS.png |sizeII=150px |sizeIV=180px}} Trainers Core series |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Morty.png |prize= 2300 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Ecruteak Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Morty.png |prize= 2760 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Ecruteak Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Side series Pokémon Stadium 2 =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Morty.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Morty.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items }} In the anime Ecruteak Gym has been in a few episodes of the . Unlike the , the Gym does not have an invisible floor that challengers can fall through. battled Morty in the Gym in From Ghost to Ghost. Using his 's ability to use and other attacks, Ash successfully defeated Morty and earned his Fog Badge. The Gym also appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!. Eusine, an expert on Legendary Pokémon, was in Ecruteak learning about the Tin Tower. After stole the bells in the tower, Ash and met up with Morty to find out what was going on. When a swarm of Pokémon began covering the tower in , everybody took cover in the Gym. It was also where Eusine challenged Ash to a battle, claiming the young Trainer was lying about seeing both and . However, the Bug Pokémon crisis prevented them from conducting their battle. Pokémon used in Gym Ed Paul |desc=Morty sent out his as the first Pokémon he used in his match against . Ash started with , using to make Gastly vulnerable to physical attacks, but switched for shortly afterwards. Gastly defeated Pikachu easily, but was then defeated by Ash's Cyndaquil. Gastly's known moves are and .}} Ed Paul |desc= was the second Pokémon Morty used against . It used Mean Look to force Ash to stick with , and with Hypnosis and Lick, it won the round. Ash now had only left to battle with. Things looked bad for Ash when Haunter managed to confuse Noctowl with its Confuse Ray, and was ready to finish it with Night Shade, but then Noctowl learned how to use , and beat Haunter with one try. Haunter's known moves are , , , , and .}} Ed Paul |desc=Gengar is always out of its Poké Ball and hiding in the shadows, always coming out whenever Morty needs it. It loves to play tricks on people, especially on those who enter the Burned Tower. When tried to steal Ash's Pikachu as usual, Morty used Gengar to blast them away with a powerful Shadow Ball attack. Morty used Gengar in the Gym battle against in From Ghost to Ghost. Gengar was shown to be a formidable battler. It is able to attack opponents even when it is invisible, making it almost impossible for its opponents to find it. Ash's Noctowl was able to reveal Gengar's location by using through the whole building and then using to keep Gengar visible. It then finished Gengar off with a attack and Ash got the .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ecruteak Gym first appeared in Hello, Lickitung and Really Remoraid, where Lt. Surge arrived at the Gym to ask Morty's help to locate and , who had gone missing after their battle against the Masked Man at the Lake of Rage. Using Gold's cap and goggles and Silver's boot, which the two Pokédex holders had lost during the battle, Morty was able to use his special power to locate Gold and Silver on one of the Whirl Islands. Ecruteak Gym appeared again in the , where Gold visited the Gym to ask Morty help to find Lance, who was missing after he had been attacked by Petrel on his way to the Pokéathlon Dome. Morty was able to draw a crude image of what he saw, later leading Gold to the Ruins of Alph, where Lance was hiding. Silver also arrived at the Gym to ask Morty's help to find the 13 remaining Plates. At the Gym, he was confronted by Falkner, Bugsy, and Chuck, who were protecting the Gym per Morty's request. At first, they were suspicious towards him, but when Silver revealed that had entrusted him with the he had helped Blue to evolve, they allowed him to enter. Before Silver could ask Morty anything, however, appeared and blasted the Gym, destroying it. Despite being weakened by the attack, Morty was able to use his last remaining strength to mark the locations of the Plates on a map, allowing Silver and his to track them down across the region. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga Ecruteak Gym first appeared in A Promise Given to Miltank, where tried to enter the Gym in order to challenge Morty. However, since he only had two Badges, Morty refused to let him in. When Gold later returned to the Gym after having received the from Whitney, he was dismayed to learn that since Morty was going to the grand reopening of the Moomoo Farm and then to a month-lasting conference in Kanto, he was unable to accept Gold's challenge. Because of this, and for having seen Gold's true strength already, Morty chose to give Gold a free , telling him to keep it at least until he would be able to battle him to see if he could earn it for good. Category:Gyms Category:Johto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Teak City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Iris fr:Arène de Rosalia it:Palestra di Amarantopoli ja:エンジュジム zh:圓朱道館